cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
]] See also: Perfect Guards See also: Quintet Wall "Sentinel" ( Senchineru) is a keyword used on Perfect Guard and Quintet Wall cards, and introduced in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons. In Cardfight!! Online, Sentinel is indicated by a shield-like icon in the deck build; How it Works The "Sentinel" ability remains always active from anywhere, anytime. Therefore, even during the deck contruction, your main deck can only contain up to four cards with "Sentinel" ability using any combination, no matter what those cards have different card names. Regarding Cards without Sentinel All Perfect Guards that previously existed have been errated to have the "Sentinel" ability, which means you cannot have, for example, four Halo Shield, Mark and four Halo Liberator, Mark in the same deck, even if one of them does not have the "Sentinel" ability. List of Cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Black Record, Israfil *Doctroid Remnon *Pure Keeper, Requiel *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Kelpie Rider, Vallas *Ocean Keeper, Plato Bermuda Triangle *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Image Master, Kukuri *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Miracle Twintail, Wyz *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt *Closet Balloon *Flag Breaker *March Rabbit of Nightmareland *Succubus of Avarice Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf *Diamond Ace *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Enigman Calm *Metalborg, Bryknuckle Gear Chronicle *Chanomai Idea-drone *Repel-circuit Dragon *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim *Steam Mage, En-narda *Steam Maiden, Arlim *Steam Maiden, Sanilar *Steam Scalar, Emellanna *Steam Tamer, Arka *Withdrawn Gear Raven Genesis *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Fruit of Wisdom Witch, Rooibos *Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime *Goddess of Decline, Hel *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Secret Elsie *Shield Goddess, Aegis *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage, Alessia *Holy Mage, Bryderi *Holy Mage, Candace *Holy Mage, Irena *Holy Mage, Lavinia *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine Granblue *Freddy the Ghostie *Gust Jinn *Reef Banshee *Seawall Banshee *Waterspout Djinn Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master *Finecoat Maltese *Tri-ruler Cat Kagerō *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas *Flame of Tranquility, Aermo *Flare Trooper, Dumjid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar *Wyvern Guard, Barri Link Joker *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath *Instill Deletor, Ender *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality *Refusing Deletor, Evil *Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon Megacolony *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen *Machining Ladybug *Paralyze Madonna *Rebel Mutant, Starshield Murakumo *Loveholic Stealth Rogue, Tamanoi *Silver Snow, Sasame *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, White Heron *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune Narukami *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Hardship Brawler, Toshu *Wyvern Defender, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga *Flower Keeper Dragon *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Passionflower *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Pis Tateo *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Defending Goddess *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle *Lady Cyclone *Shieldraizer *Twin Blader Nubatama *Blockade Stealth Rogue, Matsuba *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai Oracle Think Tank *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone *Tetra Magus Pale Moon *Darkside Mirror Master *Hades Hypnotist *Hoop Master *Lovely Companion *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock *Water Juggler Royal Paladin *Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Divine Fountain Maiden, Lien *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian *Hope Keeper *Rainbow Guardian *Security Knight, Regius *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel *Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria *Walgal Shadow Paladin *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Demon World Castle, Vorbeugen *Dragsaver, Esras *Evil Refuser Dragon *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal *Karma Collector *Little Skull Witch, Nemain Spike Brothers *Baron Amadeus *Cheer Girl, Marilyn *Dudley Cheers, Linda *Kiss-mark, Alma *Untouchable, Milly Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Ancient Dragon, Rockmine *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord *Savage Guardian Touken Ranbu *Atsushi Toushirou *Fudou Yukimitsu *Gokotai Toku *Kousetsu Samonji *Monoyoshi Sadamune List of Support Cards Bermuda Triangle Grade 2 *Brilliant Ocean, Elly Kagerō Grade 1 *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar List of Anti-Support Cards Dark Irregulars Grade 4 *One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot Dimension Police Grade 0 *Operator Girl, Linka Touken Ranbu Grade 4 *Nihongou Trivia *The kanji "守護者" (Shugosha) can be translated as either "Guardian" or "Protector". Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics